mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 71: Swaddling
"Swaddling" was originally released on September 12, 2011. Description We come to a consensus pretty late in this week's episode that it is, against all odds, our yuckiest hour of programming to date. We suggest listening to it in a warm bath, so's all the yuckiness from our mouth-words washes off instantly. Suggested Talking Points Hug Your Hound, Zune of Love, BBFFE, Bonejockeys, Doctor Llama, Babypolice, Wyngz, Roommate Date, What a Love, The Road, Destineeeeeeeee, Superman Outline 02:09 - Daily Observances (Patriot Day, Remembrance Day, National Hug Your Hound Day, National Grandparents Day) 05:02 - I've started seeing this guy. I like him a lot and everything's going well, but it's only been about two weeks so it isn't very serious yet. His birthday is in a couple weeks and I'm not sure what the expectation of me is this early in our relationship. Do I buy him a gift? Take him to dinner? Bake him a cake? I'm still in school so my budget is limited, and I don't want to freak him out with something overly extravagant. What's an appropriate birthday experience for a relationship of not even a month? -- My Barely Boyfriend's Birthday 09:19 - I'm really friendly, and I like to make lots of different friends. I consider a lot of people my BFF, but my Mom says it's not possible for me to have so many BFFs. How many can I have without being excessive? -- Your BFF Sarah 14:38 - Y - Sent in by Jesse Thorn, from Yahoo Answers Miserable Smug Little Bastard, who asks: Ladies...if someone paid you 300 thousand dollars or pounds to sit on a real human skull..would sit on it? Would you cross your legs? If you did you would get an extra 300,000. I have actually asked this question before. 16:56 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Miserable Smug Little Bastard, who asks: Ladies...if someone paid you 100 thousand dollars or pounds to sit on a real human skull..would you do it? if your offended by this question..then ignore it!!! would you cross your legs?...if you did you would get extra!!! it would be the skull of a seriel killer!! 22:51 - My wife and I have a four month-old son who will soon be celebrating his first Halloween and we are at a disagreement as to what kind of costume our child should wear. My wife wants him to be dressed as an animal, such as a turkey, a skunk or a monkey. I would prefer to dress him as something cool and nerdy. This is where I need your sagely advice. Can you give me some cool and nerdy costume ideas with which to put this argument to bed? -- Kevin 29:40 - What day is it son? What day? -- Text message from Clint McElroy 33:26 - MZ - Sponsored by DuoDater 36:12 - Money Zone jingle 37:23 - My roommate and I are pretty good friends. We watch movies and TV together, we eat meals together, play video games together, etc. But sometimes I just want some time to myself. I go to my bedroom and close the door but he always stops by to ask what I'm doing and if I wanna hang out. I end up making an excuse like saying I'm not feeling well or I'm working on something, but really I just want some peace and quiet. I don't like lying to him so is there something I can tell him that I want to be left alone without hurting his feelings? -- Bothered In Berkeley 42:36 - Y - Sent in by Catherine Mraule, from Yahoo Answers user Yahoo! Lady, who asks: How is that penis put inside vagina will be held all the night during sleep time? I really don't know if that is a good or bad for my health and my partner's health either if he puts his penis inside my vagina all the night what a love! That would be my first time like that. 47:14 - Hey, when this episode airs I'll be in a truck with my dad driving from San Antonio, Texas, to Georgetown, Massachusetts, with a number of stops in-between. Brothers, what are some good ways to keep up morale on the long and tiring road. -- Fred 50:35 - Y - Sent in by E.C. Mendenhall, from Yahoo Answers user Anonymous, who asks: what are some really sassy baby names? my baby girl needs to be a diva child like me! 54:48 - Monthly Observances 60:34 - Housekeeping 63:24 - FY - Sent in by FaeStyle, from Yahoo Answers user Jiraiya, who asks: If you surgically attach two guys together in a 69 position, will the pee just go round-and-round in an endless cycle? Quotes On Skull Jockeys Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Parenting Category:Roommates Category:Clint McElroy Category:Monthly Observances Category:Jingle